More Than Just Wishing
by finalfantasyt
Summary: Danny just wanted to mind his own business in his quiet hometown of Celestic, but after a trainer from Kanto appeared, his life was forever changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I own nothing but my ideas and characters.**

After what's been years, I guess, I've decided to start a new fic. I considered adding to my old fics, but if I did so, they'd have to be completely redone, as both my writing style and outlook on the world have changed from those days. Based on that, I decided to go with some of the ideas I had planned later in the plot of TBTBTRB, but made an entirely new cast of characters. Without further ado, I present:

**Part 1: The Top of the Mountain**

**Chapter 1:**

"Danny, it's already past noon, if you don't stop sleeping like this you're going to mix up your days and nights!"

Danny opened one eye and grunted at the clock on his nightstand. Sure enough, it was 12:11, and he was still in bed. Yawning widely, Danny made his way to the bathroom and took a quick rinse, proceeding to dress in his usual t-shirt and jeans. He headed downstairs, and after grabbing something to eat and bidding good-bye to his mother, walked down the street to the Croconaw Café, a popular hangout.

Standing at 6'1'', Danny was 16 years old and had short brown hair. He did not own any Pokemon, and didn't really have a desire to. Pokemon battles weren't his thing.

"Yo, Danny, what's up?" Danny's best friend, Kevin, greeted him as he entered. The Café's trademark Croconaw glanced at him, and then went back to its work. Danny sat with Kevin and the rest of the group, noticing an unfamiliar face. "This is Terry, my cousin," supplied Kevin, noticing Danny's inquiring look. "He's from Kanto, and he's a pretty skilled trainer." Terry shook Danny's hand, one quick pump.

"So what brings a Kanto big-shot to our humble little town?" Danny wasn't very fond of outsiders.

"Nothing much, just wanted to hang out with Kev for a few days," Terry replied, a bit off-guard.

"Don't worry, Danny, Terry's cool," said Kevin, sensing Danny's displeasure. "I know you're not big on battling, but you should see Terry anyway, he's really good."

"All right…but you've gotta face a good opponent if you want to prove you're something," said Danny. After thinking for a moment, he snapped his fingers. "I know! You should face Leigh! She might be the best in the town, even if she is a girl."

"Fine, I'll face whoever you guys want me to, I'm always down for a good fight." Terry seemed completely at ease, as if even a gym leader couldn't take him.

"Well then, let's go!" exclaimed Jake, the group's battle enthusiast. The boys exited the café and headed to Leigh's mansion at the edge of town.

Danny, Kevin Jake and Frank had grown up together, being the only boys their age in Celestic Town. Kevin was the unofficial leader of the group. He was around 5'10'', had jet-black hair, and a calm demeanor that everyone seemed to like. Jake was the biggest in the group, and liked fighting of any kind, be it pokemon or fistfights. Frank was the smart one, with his nose always stuck in a book. His chosen tome of the day was _Weather and its Effect on Pokemon_. Most people would have found it boring, but Frank lapped up any knowledge he found. Although they were all different, they boys were like brothers to each other; they did everything together.

Leigh was the daughter of the richest man in Celestic Town, and as a result, took it upon herself to be good at everything. She lived with her parents in a mansion at the edge of town, and usually only left to train her pokemon or go shopping. She never went to a friend's house, since everyone preferred to go to her place.

The mansion loomed above the boys as Kevin rang the bell. They heard footsteps as someone inside rushed to open the door. The large door swung open, and the face of a teenage girl poked out.

"Oh, hey guys, what's up?" Leigh was 5'5'', had brown hair all the way down her back, and was considered by most to be the best-looking girl in Celestic Town (not that there was that much competition).

"Nothing much, we were just wondering if you had time to have a quick battle with my cousin, Terry," said Kevin, getting right to the point. "He's from Kanto, so you're probably gonna lose," he taunted with a wink.

"Yeah right, like anyone related to you could beat me," countered Leigh.

"Ooh, that hurts, Leigh," Kevin said, rolling his eyes. "Guess we'll just have to see then, eh?"

"Well, let's start!" Terry released a large Blastoise, which blinked lazily in the afternoon sun. It's glittering water cannons pointed at Leigh, waiting for her to release a pokemon. She threw an expensive-looking pokeball, out of which popped a stunning Delcatty. As soon as the Delcatty was out, Blastoise sent a jet of water at it, which it barely managed to dodge.

"Delcatty, try Attract!" called Leigh, noticing that Delcatty wouldn't stand much of a chance if it was actually hit. The Delcatty was at Blastoise's side in a flash, rubbing past it and purring loudly. Blastoise blushed, trying to keep its focus.

"Blastoise, snap out of it and hit it with Hydro Pump!" Terry was taking no chances, and wanted to end the battle quickly. Blastoise turned its cannons on Delcatty, but the latter batted its eyes at the big turtle, and Blastoise was powerless to do anything.

"Now, Delcatty, get it with Faint Attack!" Delcatty lunged forward and hit Blastoise with all its power, knocking Blastoise back. Unfortunately, Blastoise also regained its senses, and the next Hydro Pump was right on target. Delcatty was blasted back to the feet of its owner, on the verge of unconsciousness. "Oh no…Delcatty, return!" After thinking for a moment, Leigh sent out Roserade. Wordlessly, Terry recalled Blastoise and sent out a Kabutops.

"Hey, what's that thing called? It's actually pretty cool-looking." His original hostility forgotten, Danny was impressed by the Kabutops.

"It's called a Kabutops, and it's very rare." Frank had looked up from his book. They are mostly extinct, and can only be found in fossils nowadays." Having said this, Frank went back to reading.

Danny was starting to see Terry in a new light. "Not only cool, but rare too? Maybe you're not so bad after all," he winked at Terry.

"Just wait until you see it in action," Terry smirked back.

"Too bad it's gonna get defeated, no way will I lose twice in a row!" Leigh declared. "Roserade, hit it with Magical Leaf!" The bouquet pokemon spun around and an overload of leaves shot out toward the Kabutops. Kabutops, however, simply slashed the leaves apart as they got near, without being touched by a single one. In the blink of an eye, it was behind the Roserade, and slashed a large gash down its back. "Roserade!" cried Leigh, deeply concerned. "Heal yourself with Mega Drain!" Roserade jumped away and focused on Kabutops, absorbing a large amount of energy. Kabutops, however seemed to barely notice. It sliced at Roserade again, and this time the wound was too much for the poor pokemon to bear. It collapsed in pain at Kabutops' feet.

"How…how did you win so easily?" Leigh was crestfallen. She had lost before, but never by this much.

"Pretty nice, Cuz, you didn't even have to give that one commands." Kevin had been bragging about his cousin's ability, but even he was unaware as to just how extensive it was. Terry just grinned.

"You've gotta give me some lessons, that was incredible!" Jake piped in. He was a pretty decent battler, but Leigh almost always beat him, and Terry had trampled her.

"No problem…speaking of which, do all of you guys have pokemon?" Terry glanced around the group.

"Well, I do, Leigh obviously does, and Kevin's got a few. Frank and Danny are too cool for pokemon though," said Jake, shooting Danny a challenging stare.

"Damn straight," was Danny's only answer.

Frowning, Frank added, "It's not that I'm too good for them, I just don't have the time to look after and care for pokemon."

"Well, in any serious training exercise, you gotta leave behind anything important and live in the wild," said Terry. "The more time you spend with your pokemon, the more you get to know them, and the more powerful they become."

"Yeah, like I have anything important to leave behind," Jake said with an air of impatience. "I'm ready to go whenever you are."

"Heh…kinda like a camping trip? Could be fun, count me in," agreed Kevin. Turning to Frank and Danny, he added "You guys are coming too, whether you like it or not. This could be the best thing we've done since we took that trip to Jubilife."

"Fine, fine…" Danny said, though a bit reluctant.

"Well, in that case, I must return home to collect some nature books." Frank walked back towards town in order to accomplish this.

Getting up, Leigh said, "Have fun, you guys, but there's no way I'm camping with five boys. I am a lady after all."

"Yeah right Leigh, like anyone could mistake you for a girl. Let's meet back here in an hour," ordered Kevin. Each of the boys went back to their respective houses in order to prepare for the trip, with the exception of Terry, who followed Kevin, and Leigh, who returned to her house after aiming a kick in Kevin's direction.

After the promised hour, they boys reconvened at the edge of town. They each carried a backpack with the bare necessities, and in most cases, their pokemon.

"Okay, my new disciples, let's be off! Danny and Frank, I'm sorry, but you guys are going to need some pokemon, so that's our first task; catching something to get you two started." Terry led the group down the path, oblivious to Danny's fuming. Mt. Coronet's peak loomed up ahead, but the sky was bright blue, the wind rustled through the trees, and the day seemed calm and peaceful. It's too bad appearances can be deceiving.

End of Chapter 1

If you've read the entire chapter, you may as well review. Remember, by pointing out my mistakes you can help me write a better story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I own nothing but my ideas and characters.**

Well, I know someone's reading this, since it's gotten plenty of hits, but you, gentle readers, seem to be missing the little review button at the bottom of the page. I had planned to update based on reviews, but that obviously won't work. Also, I've been busy with school, work, blah, blah, blah excuses. Here you go, chappie 2.

**Part 1: The Top of the Mountain**

**Chapter 2:**

"Wow, mom, it's so cool!" 6-year old Danny hugged his new Pineco, his tiny body quivering with excitement. The Pineco didn't look incredibly comfortable, but knew that it would at least be loved.

"It's all yours, honey, your father caught it a while ago and we've been saving it for your birthday." His mother beamed at him, looking as happy as he did. Danny's father put his hand on his son's head and tousled his hair.

"Let's go out later and I'll teach you how to battle, kiddo." Danny's father had taken the gym challenge when he was younger, and while he was no League Champion, he'd won his share of badges. He was a construction worker, using his pokemon to make his work easier.

"I want to play with him now, daddy!" Danny squealed. "Please please please!"

"Ah, I never could resist those eyes…tell you what, you take a head start, I'll meet you there in a few minutes, okay?" Danny's father gave in without much of a fight, as he had wanted to spend time with his son anyway.

Danny ran out into the streets of Celestic town and started up the path to his "secret place." It wasn't much of a secret; it was just a bluff overlooking the town. Despite this, Danny and his father had spent many an afternoon sitting up there and watching life go by, and he loved it more than any other place.

Danny's father watched him go with a smile. "Well, I'll be grabbing my pokemon and then following him. We'll be back by dinner, don't worry," he winked at his wife. He started up the path, humming his favorite tune. Everything looked peaceful, but he could hear a sound…the sound of a young boy crying. "Danny?!" He broke into a run.

Danny was kneeling by the edge of the bluff, tears flowing down his cheeks, his voice piercing through the cool air. "P…P…P-Pineco…he fell…you gotta help him daddy, you gotta!"

His father peered over the edge of the cliff. The Pineco had caught onto a branch, but it didn't look like it could hold on for long. Its eyes were wide with fear, and it glanced pleadingly at Danny's father.

"Don't worry, Danny, everything is going to be okay." With a hard look on his face, Danny's father climbed over the side of the cliff. He'd never been rock-climbing, but he climbed around in scaffolds all day for his job; how much harder could this be? He made his way down to the Pineco, and grabbed it with one hand. He slowly began to make his way up, making sure he had a firm grip.

"Daddy, you saved him! You did it!" Danny wiped his face on his sleeve as joy radiated from his face. His father was almost back up.

"Now Danny, you need to be more careful," he grunted. "You can't play so close to the edge." He reached up and grabbed the next rock. He heard a noise. The rock slipped free of the wall. A look of surprise spread across his young face as he slipped through the air.

"Daddy?…Daddy?….Daaaadddyyyyyy!!"

Danny woke up in a cold sweat. "That dream again…" he murmured, getting up. "Where…?" He looked around. Trees surrounded him, and a chill mountain breeze caressed his face. "Oh, right…camping…"

The sun was peeking over the horizon, and the second day of their trip was about to begin.

Terry's Kabutops hacked through fallen branches as the group made their way through the woods. "Now, what kinda pokemon did the two of you want?" He glanced at Frank and Danny, who were walking side-by-side at the back of the group.

"Make it something that can fly." Danny's bitter voice answered first.

"A flyer? Yeah, I think I can handle that. How about you, Frank? Any requests?"

"Well…no, not really." Frank pushed his glasses up his nose and scratched his head. "I've always liked Geodudes, if you could manage one of those."

"Can do. Well then, we should find a cave." He gave a hand signal to his Kabutops, which changed directions towards the mountain. The morning sun beat down on the adventurers, the temperature having increased exponentially since that morning. Danny wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed. He looked at the ground as they trudged on. Suddenly, Danny bumped into Kevin, who had apparently stopped walking.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Kevin put a finger to his lips and pointed at Terry's Kabutops. It was sniffing around the area, moving its head back and forth. Without warning it sliced through the bushes to the side, and an odd-looking purple thing fell out. It looked like a combination between a bat and a scorpion. Terry pushed a ball into Danny's hand.

"Go on, catch it." He nodded at the bat-thing. "It's called a Gligar, and it can fly."

Danny frowned at the bat-thing. It certainly wasn't what he had in mind, but…if it could fly, he wouldn't have to worry about a repeat of that incident.

"All right then, I guess I'll take it." He tossed the ball at the bat-thing, and a beam of red light sucked it in. Danny walked over and picked up his new partner.

"Here, heal it up." Terry tossed him a couple of small spray bottles, which Danny managed to catch. "They're potions, " he added, responding to Danny's questioning look. Danny released the Gligar and used a potion to heal its cut. It opened its eyes and blinked at Danny.

"Looks like we'll be together from now on." Danny looked as reluctant about it as the Gligar did. They stared at each other for a few seconds, as if sizing each other up. At last, the Gligar let out a grunt, accepting its fate. Danny held out the pokeball, and the Gligar returned to the inside of it.

Jake stepped forward. "Yo, wait up a minute. We gotta battle, it's like…your initiation as a trainer or something."

"……" Danny frowned in response and glanced at the ball in his hand. He'd never battled before, though he'd watched his friends do so a number of times. He shrugged in resignation. "All right, let's get this over with." He tossed the ball, and Gligar emerged yet again. It gave him a look of inquiry, as if to say 'What now?'

Jake thought for a second, and then grabbed a ball from his belt. His choice appeared to be a bulky Machop, which flexed its large biceps upon emerging. Kevin, Frank and Terry stood off to the side, eagerly awaiting the spectacle.

"Statistically, Danny has a very low chance of winning," Frank commented, rubbing his chin. "Jake has a trained pokemon, battle experience and more pokemon knowledge in general. Danny has…well…fighting spirit?" He grinned sheepishly at Danny, who flipped him the finger in response.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he muttered sarcastically.

Jake had an air of assurance about him. He was in his element. "Okay, Machop, start it off with a low kick!" Machop lunged forward and swung its leg at Gligar.

"Gligar, hover a bit higher!" Gligar pulled up just in time as Machop's kick shot by below it. Machop landed with its legs bent. It pushed off the ground in a leap towards Gligar.

"Hit it with a karate chop!" Jake barked another order as Machop raised its hand.

"Gligar, hit it with…an attack! Attack it!" Danny yelled out in the seconds before impact. Gligar didn't have the time to figure out what this odd order meant, as it was chopped in the face almost immediately. Gligar swayed, trying to regain its balance, but Machop pressed the attack with another well-aimed chop. Gligar couldn't take anymore, and fell to the ground, too worn-out to continue.

"Well, that was fairly easy," Jake smirked. Machop gave a mock bow before returning to its ball. "Why didn't you issue a command, though? There's no 'attack' attack."

"Based on my observations, I'm going to make the inference that Danny doesn't know any of Gligar's attacks. Am I right?" Frank, as usual, had figured out the problem before anyone else.

"Hmm…it wasn't really a fair fight then…" Terry mused, glancing between Jake and Danny.

"Of course I didn't know any of this guy's attacks, I only met him five minutes ago!" Danny used another potion to heal Gligar, and then returned him to his ball. He stuck the ball in his jacket pocket, and then walked up to Jake and stuck his hand out. "I didn't complain or anything, so it was still a fair fight."

Jake grinned and shook his hand. "No it wasn't, but we'll have another battle once you know what you're doing." The two of them walked over to the others, and the group continued on its way.

About an hour later, they came upon a clearing in the forest. Nestled between several large rocks was the entrance to a cave. "Alright, this should be alright." Terry pointed at the cave. "It doesn't look too big, but we should find a Geodude or two in there for Frank." He swapped his Kabutops for Blastoise, and the turtle led them into the dark hole.

"Everyone have a flashlight?" Kevin inquired, switching on his own. His companions murmured their assent, as they produced flashlights from various pockets and bags. The group headed down the now illuminated tunnel, keeping an eye out for large rocks. Every now and then, Terry would kick some of the weirder-looking ones, but to no avail. Their search proved fruitless until Frank tripped over something and fell.

"Dude! Geodude!" yelled the rock, angrily. Terry nodded at his Blastoise, which popped its cannons out and fired off a jet of water at the Geodude. It stopped moving immediately, and Terry pressed a ball into Frank's hand.

"Go for it." He gestured at the fallen Geodude. Frank tossed the ball over, and the Geodude was pulled in. Similarly to Danny's Gligar, it was too weak to struggle, and within second it had been caught.

"All right, now that we've all got pokemon, it's time for some training!" Jake looked eagerly at Terry, ready to begin.

"Well…we should actually get started on that tomorrow, it's getting kind of late. Let's make camp in that clearing outside." Ignoring Jake's cries of protest, Terry led the way back to the entrance of the cave, and unpacked the tents in the clearing.

Lying in his sleeping bag, Danny had to admit; it had been a very interesting day. But the real fun…that would start tomorrow.

End of Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Hmm, I really don't feel I did a good job on that death scene. Gotta work on that. Glad I'm done with getting them pokemon, now I can do something interesting. Anyway, questions, comments, anything, please review. Expect the next chapter sometime in the next two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I own only my characters and ideas.**

**Part 1: The Top of the Mountain**

**Chapter 3:**

"Why the hell are we climbing so high, this is ridiculous!" Danny shivered and stuck his hands in his pockets. They had been climbing for several days now, and snow was swirling around them.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to the top!" Terry yelled back over the roar of the wind.

"You…that's not what we were supposed to be doing here! You said we were gonna be training our Pokemon!"

"I must agree, I find this to be a little over the top." Jake and Frank voiced their dissent as well.

"Hey, you can't say I didn't give you guys some good training. We've been tearing through this mountain, no? You guys have gotten plenty of fieldwork, and I have companions for my trek to the top. Win-win." Although they still looked disgruntled, the boys accepted Terry's argument, at least for the time being. It was true; they had been doing plenty of fighting, and just by watching Terry they were definitely getting better. His technique was practically flawless; he could instantly analyze his enemy's strengths and weaknesses, and could even find ways to make the environment work to his advantage. Despite being out in the wild, not one of the boys had felt like they were in danger even once.

"Umm…if it isn't too much trouble…could we take a short break?" Frank was breathing heavily and sweating despite the intense cold. He sat down on a nearby rock and rubbed his hands together for warmth.

Sighing, Kevin stopped as well. "Sure thing bud, but let's not stay out here too long or we'll catch hypothermia." Though he didn't want to admit it, the journey had taken its toll on him as well. All of them looked at least a bit tired, except for the unflappable Terry.

"I'm going to scout ahead, alright? I'll try to find somewhere for us to stay tonight." Terry set off into the blizzard.

"So, Danny, how're you getting along with your Pokemon?" Jake asked with a grin. "You seem to tolerate him a bit too much for a guy who hates Pokemon."

Danny thought about it for a bit. He had come to rely on his Gligar, which he called Gar, over the past few days. It was quite nice having someone (or something) watching out for him, and once he learned some of its moves, he no trouble taking on the local wildlife. Unfortunately, he seemed to be the worst trainer of their group, and so far had not beaten one of his friends. "Ah, whatever dude, he teaches me and I teach him. It's a relationship of necessity."

"Yeah, whatever you say, man." Jake clearly did not believe him. After a short while, Terry returned with good news.

"Alright, guys, there should be a cave about 15 minutes away, and it may even lead to the top. Looks like we're almost done with the first half of our trip!" Their group began moving again and, sure enough, they soon saw the cave Terry was talking about. After setting up camp for the night, they all settled down into their nightly rituals. Frank was reading another book, Jake was alternately doing pushups and sit-ups, and Terry and Kevin were swapping stories of some kind. Danny lay down on his sleeping bag and stared at the ceiling of the cave. He still couldn't decide if he was having fun or not, but this kind of thing wasn't bad as a time killer. And with that thought, the last peaceful night of his life ended.

As usual, the morning was rather unpleasant. Waking up on the ground in a cave is never fun, and even less so when it's freezing cold. After a hasty breakfast, the group set out again, very close to the top.

"Hey, Kevin, do you know why Terry wanted to go to the top of Mt. Coronet?"

"Hmm. I asked him last night, but he dodged the question with some bullshit about sightseeing." Kevin shrugged. "Doesn't matter, we'll find out in a couple of hours anyway."

Danny frowned, but didn't pry further. Gar was flying beside him today, and every now and then they'd run into a Snover or some other little pest, which Gar would handily dispatch with a Slash or two. The flyscorpion Pokemon seemed to enjoy the exercise, buzzing excitedly whenever it saw its next target. The other boys were in similar situations, with Frank being flanked by his Geodude, Jake by his Croagunk, and Kevin by his Floatzel. Terry was out in front, riding his Arcanine, a truly majestic specimen.

Finally, close to noon, they arrived at the peak. There was no more snow, but a chill wind blew through the rocky formation of the area.

"Damn, this is pretty cool. I've never been up here before, and I gotta say, it's quite a view." Jake gazed out across the land of Sinnoh, impressed by how far he could see.

"Yes, a spectacular sight. I doubt we'll see another of this beauty for quite some time." Frank too, was enthralled by the landscape. Danny looked down and suddenly felt ill. He heard the echo of a scream in his head, a scream that was his fault.

"Yo, Danny, you okay?" Kevin's worried glance brought him back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just taking in the view, like those two." He forced a grin, but Kevin looked doubtful. Before Kevin could say anything more, however, they were interrupted by a slick voice.

"Well well, Champion Terry. You really did come. Decided to accept your fate, I see." A man with a long red ponytail had stepped out from behind a rock. A sinister smirk was plastered across his face, and his eyes had a kind of hunger in them. A pair of Houndoom snarled at his sides.

"Champion? You mean, you won the Pokemon League?" Kevin looked in bewilderment at his cousin; it seemed that the man had more secrets than they knew.

"Yes, yes, little Terry here became the Champion of the league three years ago, when he was only 15. However, then he slipped out from under our noses when he learned about the duty he was supposed to perform…how very irresponsible." The man leered at Terry, goading him to respond.

"Duty? You call that a duty?" Terry spit on the ground. "The reason I'm here now isn't to fulfill that idiotic duty of yours. I'm here to bring an end to this disgusting tradition."

"Terry…what's going on?" Kevin could sense the enmity in the air between the two men, and realized that whatever was going on was something that he wasn't supposed to know about.

"Disgusting tradition? I don't think the creator of our world would appreciate those words. Because of your betrayal, we were forced to postpone the ceremony for a full year." The man ran a hand through his hair and licked his lips. "But I see that you've brought enough with you to carry out the ceremony after all. Yes, maybe our lord will accept you, even though the others are unworthy."

Danny had no idea what was going on, but he knew that something was very wrong. He glanced at Gar and saw that his partner was ready to spring into action the moment it was necessary.

"Go ahead, Vanogu. Call your god. Tell him that I'm here, if he wants me."

"As you wish, you foolish child." The red-haired man, apparently named Vanogu, pulled some sort of flute from his coat. He then began to play, and the wind got even stronger, as if protesting what was about to happen. Suddenly, a set of rainbow stairs descended from the sky, and a magnificent being began to materialize.

"_FOR WHAT REASON HAVE I BEEN SUMMONED, MORTALS? THE CEREMONY IS NOT TO TAKE PLACE FOR THREE MORE YEARS!_" The creature had four legs and a golden body. It's head streamed back in some sort of tail. It had some sort of protrusions coming from its abdomen. And it was clearly more powerful than Danny could possibly imagine. He froze upon seeing it, as if his blood had stopped in his veins. Fear flooded through his body. All he could think about was running away, but his legs were not listening to him, and he stood there, like a statue.

"Your majesty, I have called you because the blasphemer who ruined our plans in the past has come to atone for his sins."

"I have come for no such thing. Your reign is over, Arceus! I will put a stop to this vulgar practice here and now!" Terry's voice was louder than even the wind, and he released his entire team: Arcanine, Blastoise, Kabutops, Electivire, Alakazam and Snorlax.

"_MORTALS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SPEAK MY NAME. YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE."_ The being Terry had called Arceus raised its head, and the world stopped making sense. The wind became fast enough to rend flesh, the ground began to shake, and it was suddenly burning hot and freezing cold at the same time.

"Guys, let's get outta here!" Jake's panicked voice broke the stupor the boys were in, and they all began to run towards the path back down. The man called Vanogu, seeing this, clicked his tongue and clapped his hands twice. A group of Golbat, each holding a man, rose up from under the cliff, and swooped over to cut off the boys' escape.

"Floatzel, Razor Wind!" The orange weasel Pokemon complied, using its tail to send a blast of wind towards the Golbat. Unfortunately, the Golbat were all quite fast, and dodged it without much of a problem. In seconds, Frank and Jake had been grabbed, and were hauled off into the mess of weather behind them, leaving behind nothing but a set of terrified screams.

"NO!" yelled Danny, turning back. "We can't leave them!" He looked at Kevin pleadingly. Kevin's face, however, showed a cool, determined look.

"They're doomed, Danny, and we'll be killed too if we try to help them." He faced the men in front of him with a look of cold indifference. "You're all in my way, and unless you get out now, I'll kill all of you." He looked tough for a moment, until an energy beam came from behind him and hit him in the shoulder.

"AHHHHHH!" Kevin's bloodcurdling scream rose into the chaos. His arm lay on the ground, and sticky red liquid poured from his body. He collapsed to his knees, sobbing in pain.

"Kevin! Kevin!" Danny screamed out the name of his friend, but before he could go to his aid, a huge gust of wind picked him up and flung him back…right off the edge of the cliff. "This is just a bad dream…that's right, a bad dream! Hahaha, I'll wake up and we'll be back in town, with no crazy adventures, and no stupid pokemon getting my friends killed! All I need to do is wake up! Hahaha, it's so simple!" As Danny deliriously rambled on, while falling through the air, he had one last thought before he passed out; _is this what my dad saw as he died too?_

End of Part 1

**Author's Notes:** It might seem a bit rushed at the end, but I wanted to give a sense of the chaos Danny was going through as his life fell apart before his eyes. Also, the conversation between Terry and Vanogu was meant so seem a bit confusing. Don't worry, things will be explained in time.


End file.
